


Family Time Is Precious

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caroline knows a lot of powerful vampires, Eric Northman is Carolines ancestor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Everyone appears to forget that Caroline disappears for a week every year.





	Family Time Is Precious

Everyone that grew up with Caroline Forbes knew that there was one week of the year that you did not get in her way. Simply because more often than not no one could find her. Honestly it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth one day and reappeared about five to seven days later. No one questioned it, because Liz just shrugged off any questions and said that it was of no one but Caroline’s concern. Some people took that as Liz not even knowing where her daughter disappeared to for a week. Which wasn’t to far from the truth, Liz only knew who her daughter was with, not where they went to.

This was a very common occurrence, happened every year. But apparently no one told the Salvatore's about it. Who apparently need Caroline for something or another and went after Klaus to find her and of course he didn’t know about it either. Somehow between the Original family and the Salvatore brothers, no one thought to ask Liz or even one of Caroline's friends where Caroline could possibly be. Somehow the Originals and Salvatore agreed to work together to find Caroline, even though she wasn’t missing. Two days before Caroline normally would have returned, a corvette mauve in color, pulled up in front of the Mystic Grille, Behind it followed a Porsche and another corvette. Each car appeared more elaborate than the first.

From inside the Grille out stepped The Mystic Falls gang and the Mikaelson family. From the Porsche passenger seat stepped Caroline, who turned to look at the group stepping from the Grille with a glare. From the drivers seat came a tall blonde male, recognized by the entire Mikaelson clan. Eric Northman, a vampire over a thousand years old, and from another vampire species from theirs. A more powerful vampire species.

“What the fuck guys? Why the hell are you looking for me? You could have asked my mom, or hell anyone in town honestly. I am always gone for this specific week, every years since I have been born. You interrupted my time with my Papa and Granddaddy.” Caroline practically growled out stepping in front of her friends. “My time with them is _Precious!_ ”

“Papa?” Klaus whispered looking between Eric and Caroline. The family resemblance was obvious even with a thousand years between them. As everyone gaped at the from the first car stepped Godric, or as he is commonly called by those who fear him Death.

“Granddaddy?” Elijah whispered taking a guess looking at Godric. All those with vampire hearing snickered for a second hearing Elijah of all people say ‘granddaddy’.


End file.
